


Be Kind and Rewind

by Caeseria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock-Blocking, Established Relationship, Hearing Voices, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito picks a bad moment to drop by and inform Kakashi of what he <i>really</i> thinks about Kakashi's perverted use of his sharingan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Kind and Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little fill for the [Kakairu Kink Meme](http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/364.html?thread=402284#t402284).
> 
> (For those of you under 25, the title comes from the warning sticker on the old VHS tapes to please be courteous and rewind your movie before returning it to the rental store after playback!)

  
**Be Kind and Rewind**

Kakashi lets his head fall back against the sofa cushion and moans. It's a low, thready sort of sound, partly because he's trying to swallow around his dry throat and partly because the pleasure is so intense he's forgotten to breathe. He tangles his fingers in Iruka's hair, fingers stroking through the soft, thick strands.

Iruka's lips slide along Kakashi's cock, pushing farther down with every stroke, until his nose brushes the soft curls at the base of Kakashi's erection. Kakashi's cock twitches and Iruka hums in approval, fingers tightening around the base.

Kakashi can feel that pleasant pressure behind his balls intensify and he rocks his hips upward. His fingers tighten in Iruka's hair, not pushing, but perhaps… _encouraging_ Iruka. He looks down, along the length of his body, finally giving into the urge to watch Iruka rather than just feel.

Iruka looks perfect kneeling between Kakashi's legs; one hand resting on his inner thigh, stroking gently, the other hand wrapped around Kakashi's cock. His cheeks are dusted with the faint flush of arousal, and his cheeks are hollowed as he works over Kakashi's cock.

And all the while he's _watching_ Kakashi.

Kakashi feels a jolt of lust stab through his body. Iruka's expression is bold, and he keeps his eyes fixed on Kakashi as he moves, his pace quickening now.

Kakashi rolls his hips in a movement he can't prevent, it's instinctive. Iruka's fingers tighten and he relaxes, taking all of Kakashi into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the base.

Kakashi is going to come.

 _Surely it won't hurt to copy this for later right?_ Kakashi debates. _Just a quick couple of seconds – that moment when Iruka pulls back and opens his mouth, resting my cock on his tongue, letting his mouth fill with my come before he swallows it…_

 __Kakashi opens his Sharingan, just enough to record the moment for posterity (and jerking off later) when –

 _[Oh, fuck no. Hatake, you fucking bastard]_

 _Eh?_ Kakashi takes a split second to second-guess that little voice in his head. It definitely isn't _his_ inner voice, which begs the question of _who_ the damn voice belongs to.

He has his suspicions.

 _[Hatake? Are you listening to me?]_

 _Obito?_

 _[Who the hell else did you think it was, you perverted, sharingan-abusing bastard]_

 _Listen, I –_

 __Iruka does something particularly talented with his tongue and Kakashi moans again, losing his train of thought. His breath is coming in short gasps now, and he really doesn't need this distraction. The sharingan continues to record, the tomoe whirling rapidly.

 _[You promised to be my 'eyes in the afterlife'! And here you are, copying your boyfriend while he sucks your dick. You ass. I hate you.]_

 _Obito, I – oh shit,_ thought Kakashi and rocked his hips again, nudging further into Iruka's mouth.

Iruka moans, which sends tingles down Kakashi's cock. Kakashi's body is shaking with fine tremors, and he's teetering on the edge of orgasm. "Iruka, please," he gasps. He tightens his fingers in Iruka's hair. He wants to come now; to enjoy this, so later he can beat the shit out of the voice in his head.

 _[You're a goddamned pervert, Hatake. I always suspected it]_

 __Kakashi can hear what sounds like rustling in the back of his head, as if Obito is going through his memories.

 _[Oh. My. God. I can't believe you let him do that to you! I never realized that you were a –]_

 _Shut the fuck up Obito, I'm trying to come here!_

 __Kakashi concentrates harder, trying to block Obito out. It's not working; he's lost the immediacy, his orgasm is receding. And it was going to be such a _good_ orgasm too.

 _[I always knew you were a whiner, Hatake. That mask doesn't hide anything, you know]_

 __"Kakashi?"

Iruka pulls back slowly, tongue following his lips in a wet caress. Kakashi wants to weep with frustration.

Kakashi is still panting, but he can feel the irritation mounting, cancelling out his desire.

Iruka leans back, until he's kneeling. He keeps one hand on Kakashi's erection, stroking gently. He glances down at Kakashi's cock, softening in his hand. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Kakashi shakes his head, almost violently. "No."

"You seem… distracted." Iruka tilts his head to the side, a considering look on his face. Not the look of a person on the verge of coming just from sucking his boyfriend's cock, dammit.

"It's nothing. A flashback." Kakashi is grasping at random straws now.

"Oh. Is there anything I can do to help?" Iruka lets go of Kakashi's now soft cock and pats him gently on the thigh. Kakashi supposes the gesture is meant to be soothing but it's anything but.

 _I’m gonna kill you dead, Uchiha_ , Kakashi thinks violently.

 _[Give it up, I'm already dead. I saved your ass, didn't I?]_ There's a pregnant pause. _[I didn't realize I saved your ass so you could hand it over to your cute boyfriend instead]_

 _Pervert_! Kakashi bellows. He's well aware it was less of a shout and more of a fist-shake combined with a slightly hysterical tone. Highly unbecoming to a jounin. Jounin do _not_ shriek like little girls, even when they've been cockblocked.

[Well, he is cute, I'll give you that]

 _You. Are. Thirteen!_ Kakashi points out. He suspects he's still shrieking like a little girl who's lost their dignity.

 _[Nah, time's different over here]_

 _That's beside the point. Anyway–_

 __"Kakashi?"

"Yes?" _Okay, that sounded a little aggressive._ "I’m sorry Iruka. I don't think I’m well." Kakashi runs his hands through his hair.

Iruka is still staring at him, obviously trying to decide the best course of action; how to deal with a potentially violent, highly lethal crazy man.

Instead of retreating, Iruka climbs up into Kakashi's lap and straddles his hips. Iruka never does know when to back away; it's part of his charm. He wiggles around a little bit and Kakashi feels the faint stirring of lust again, and then tamps down on it firmly.

Kakashi watches as Iruka smiles and leans in. He feels Iruka's fingers touch his face, tracing along the scar that bisects his eye. Kakashi's eyelashes flicker at the gentle touch. "Close this."

"Hm?" Kakashi does as he's told, letting the eyelid over the sharingan close. The presence in his head fades, along with the slight pressure that comes with using the sharingan.

"Better?" Iruka murmurs. His lips are close to Kakashi's, breath against his cheek.

Kakashi lets out a sigh. "Much, thank you." _Why the hell didn't I think of that? I'm such an idiot._

Iruka places a chaste kiss on the corner of Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi thinks about returning the gesture and deepening the kiss, wanting to taste Iruka. However, with the thought of Obito poking his nose in again, Kakashi settles for pulling Iruka closer and just enjoys holding him.

Eventually Iruka shifts and sighs, pulling back. "Do you want to lie down for a while?"

"Perhaps – if you'll come with me." Kakashi thinks for a moment, studying Iruka. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asks.

Iruka grins impishly. "Hm, lots of things."

Kakashi laughs, feeling himself relax at last. "Let's go to bed."

Iruka stands up and offers Kakashi his hand, which Kakashi takes. He follows Iruka to the bedroom, all the while listening for that voice in his head. He's not sure now whether it was a figment of his own conscience or not, but tomorrow he intends to find out.

He's going straight down to the memorial, and when he gets there, he's going to be having words with a certain annoying, voyeuristic Uchiha.

  
Fin ;)


End file.
